


night terrors

by YukinaMika



Series: 2021 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Dreams are not always sweet.For Dickinette February 2021 - Fall
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	night terrors

There are nights where Dick tosses and turns, sweat soaking the sheets and distress in the grimace on his sleeping face. And there are nights where Marinette is woken up by the strangled scream and choked tears as Dick holds himself and shakes.

It hurts... That she is there but there is nothing she can do except cooing quietly with a hand soothing down his trembling back.

Dick is tactile yet there are times when he seems to outright deny the comfort of hugs and cuddles and refers to curl up into the ball on his side of the bed - like he is an injured animal, easily spooked. And there are times when he cannot seem to let go, usually strong arms trembling around her as he wraps himself around her, gasping through each hiccuped sobs - like he is sinking and sinking and there is nothing he can do but holding on and hoping for the best.

"Are you sure that it is safe?" Dick whimpers into her chest as they cuddle amongst the sweat-soaked sheets, "You sure that your yo-yo is unbreakable?"

"You were there," he sobs, wrapped in their blanket and shivering like a leaf, "I saw... you and... them..."

It matters not how many times she sat down to explain that "Yes, it is magic," and "No, it won't break." Night terrors come and goes without so much of a pattern. And there is nothing she can do but holding him close when he wishes for close contact or singing lullabies to calm him down when he retreats deep into his metaphor shell.

One day, he will heal. Until then, she will be there whenever he jolts awake from a nightmare with a lullaby on her tongue or her arms held wide for a hug.


End file.
